


Far

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Children, Death, Divorce, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Hate, Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: It felt like his heart was being torn into a thousand pieces like it had been frozen and then someone had stabbed a knife into it, causing it to break into a million, tiny pieces that could not all be found. The feeling made him physically ill, his throat clenched up like he was choking and his stomach did the same, causing bile to rise in the very back of his throat, threatening to spill up and over like the tears in his eyes.





	1. Prologue

It felt like his heart was being torn into a thousand pieces like it had been frozen and then someone had stabbed a knife into it, causing it to break into a million, tiny pieces that could not all be found. The feeling made him physically ill, his throat clenched up like he was choking and his stomach did the same, causing bile to rise in the very back of his throat, threatening to spill up and over like the tears in his eyes. 

They were leaving.

At this point, he was used to Norway throwing a fit and leaving him for a few millennia, but this time he was taking his precious baby girl. She was his princess. She was his reason for existing the way he did. She was the reason he had given up drinking. She was his reason for stopping pillaging and hurting people.

And now Norway was taking her from him. 

The sadness disappeared after a moment and a red-hot rage replaced it. He reached over and knocked over a stool that held a vase, causing it to shatter on the ground. “Are you really going to take my baby away from me?” he growled, a feral, horrible sound that he had not released since his baby girl had been born.

“You can’t take care of her anyway,” Norway sneered. Matthias turned around to face his former lover, the tears of rage and desperation were now running down his face at an alarming rate. 

“I took better care of her than you took care of her and Iceland, and yet you’re going to take them both away from me?” Denmark demanded in a voice that Norway had only ever heard once before. 

It was the voice of the King of Denmark.

It was the voice of the true ruler.

“She’ll be better off with someone who isn’t drunk all the time,” the young country retorted, trying to make sure his heart would stay calm enough to allow his voice to be steady.

“I haven’t so much as a beer since she’s been born,” he said, he was slowly making his way toward the Nordic. His eyes were dark, and yet his voice was darker.

“We both know that’s bullshit, you were so drunk you couldn’t walk in a straight line if you had been carried by someone for the two years after she was born!” Norway shouted, allowing the anger that had been growing in his chest to finally burst forth and out of his mouth. 

“You wouldn’t let me see her till she was two!” Denmark shouted back. His chest heaved with angered breath, his fists lay clenched down at his sides as he obviously tried to contain his anger and refrain from hitting his ex-lover. 

“Because you were drunk off your ass!” the shorter man shrieked before he turned on his heel and walked out, being followed by the man he had once been married to. 

The Dane caught his wrist, causing him to stop and turn around. “At least let me say goodbye,” he whispered, his lips sticking together with tears and desperation.

“Fine,” Norway said, his heart throbbing with the need that he would never again get fulfilled from the man standing behind him. 

They walked through the hallway to the twins room, which was now barren and empty, much like the elder of the two nations. The two beings that had started the fight sat together on the large windowsill that was pouring light down onto them, despite the angry storm that was raging just outside. Denmark would have scoffed at how fitting the weather was if it had not meant that it was fitting because his baby girl was being taken away from him.

She sat with her legs crossed underneath her dress, her shoulders hunched forward enough to make your eyes be drawn to the fact that she had no muscle mass. She was tiny and weak enough that she needed to be protected at all times. She was strong enough to live, and that was all Matthias needed.

He kneeled down next to them, allowing himself to become just short enough that they were looking at each other at eye level. He turned to his boy first, wrapping him up in a quick hug, as he knew that Iceland was never one for physical affection. “Be good for your Mom,” he said curtly.

He then turned to his daughter and tears welled up in his eyes once more. He wrapped his arms around the small girl, picking her up off of the cushioned seat cover. “Hello, baby girl,” he whispered, his hand petting her softly brushed hair. “You’re going to have to go with Norge for a little while. But remember something, for me okay?” 

“What is it Papa?” she asked, sobs choked her voice as she looked into his dark blue eyes. 

“Remember that Daddy loves you, alright?” he asked. She only nodded and began to blubber into his tunic as he rocked her back and forth. “Daddy would do anything he could to make sure that he could be with you, but I can’t go with you. Norway should take good care of you until you’re big and strong like me,” he said, giving her a strained smile.

“I love you, Daddy,” she murmured in his neck. He smiled and rubbed her back, just allowing them the one last moment of love before he placed her back down on the window seat next to her brother.

“I love you both,” he said, which was his form of a last goodbye as he turned and walked slowly out of the door. Norway stood there, his eyes dark as his arms crossed over his chest. “I guess I’ll be getting out of your life now.”


	2. Chapter One: I Never Forgot

The alcohol was hot as it ran down his throat, causing his nerves to light on fire. The pain was welcomed by the Nation as he continued to chug the thick liquor. “Geez Den,” America laughed, his eyes squinted closed in happiness. “Slow down, bro.”

“What if I don’t want to?” the older nation sighed, slamming the now empty bottle of Gin down on the table, causing the empty beer cans to rattle and topple off onto the floor.

“Then your liver will explode!” the loud country answered, taking a sip from his own beer. 

“We’re countries, we can’t die,” Denmark laughed, obviously already very drunk to the point where he was forgetting obvious things.

“Uh, yeah we can,” he nodded, a dumb smile still resting on his face. “We just come back after a little while.”

“Yeah bro, you should know this,” Prussia slurred, motioning at the other man with his beer. Denmark just shrugged as he grabbed the shots that they had ordered not too long ago. “Besides, you’re drinking like you’re trying to forget something!”

“I am,” he muttered into the tiny glass before knocking the fiery liquid back. The other two men either didn’t hear him or chose not to respond to what he said as they began to talk to each other. Denmark sighed, staring at the bottom of his shot glace with a firm frown on his face. He could still hear the little voice of his daughter shouting at him as he had to leave. 

The weak little girl that all he wanted to do was protect. 

But he had had to leave her and he hadn’t had the damn courage to push past Norway and see his baby girl. For all he knew, she was dead. She had always been weak, and he had never seen her or heard from her despite seeing Iceland every single Country Meeting. He dropped the shot glass as his alcohol riddled brain decided that she was dead. It was the only thing that made sense. He hadn’t seen her since the day he left, despite seeing Iceland regularly. 

The sound of shattering glass caused both America and Prussia to stop their conversation and looked over to the third member of their trio. “Hey Den, you okay?” America asked, seemingly a bit soberer than he had been moments ago.

“Not really,” he answered gruffly. He ran a hand through his thickly gelled hair, messing it up a decent amount. 

“Have you had too much to drink?” Prussia asked, knowing full well that when it came to the Nordic Country there was no such thing as ‘too much to drink.’ “I can call Norway and Finland to come and get you if you want.”

“No!” he shouted, squinting his eyes closed tightly and leaning down onto his arms, not at all noticing that the glass shards were now digging into his arms. “Finland maybe, but not Norway.”

“Uh, why?” America asked, placing his drink down on the table and looking over at his friend, wincing a bit when he saw how painful the glass shards in his arms must have been. “Aren’t you and him boning or like, married?”

“No,” he grunted, shaking his head while never once removing it from his arms. “He took her away from me. I’m so mad.”

“Who? Who are you talking about, bro?” Prussia asked, sharing a glance with his other blond friend, his concern for the oldest Kingdom in the world growing tenfolds the more the other man talked.

“Doesn’t matter, ‘cause she’s dead,” he answered, feeling tears begin to pool in his eyes and cause his shirt to become damp with saline. “She’s dead and it’s all my fault cause I didn’t stay and protect her.”

“Are you talking about a person? Cause they die no matter what we do,” Prussia said, having personally felt the pain of losing a human due to his semi-immortal life. 

Denmark quickly began to sob, his tears completely wetting his shirt as he drunkenly let the pain of losing his daughter returned like he had hit a brick wall while going a thousand miles an hour. His stomach clenched tightly along with his heart, aching and constricting with grief. His shoulders began to shake heavily as tears poured down his face and mixed with the blood that was slowly oozing out of his arms. 

America looked at Prussia and sighed, the albino having more of an alcohol tolerance than them both stood up and walked around the table to his older blond friend. “C’mon Den. I’ll call Finland and we’ll get you back home. Let’s go get you some fresh air.”

“I don’t wanna move,” he slurred, quickly changing to his Native Language, which made Prussia groan. 

“Don’t make me pick you up,” he warned, placing his hands underneath Denmark’s armpits to emphasize his point. The normally loud blond stood easily, stomping his way out of the bar while America tried to sort out the amount he needed to pay for their drinks in his drunken state.

Once they had made their way past concern patrons and bar staff, Denmark had stopped crying and settled for sulking a bit. He wallowed in the feeling of guilt and grief from losing his daughter and having it be his fault, but at the same time, he didn’t want to tell anyone in fear that they may hate him more than they already did. He could hear Prussia behind him as he placed the larger man down on the curb. “Please just call me a cab or something,” Denmark asked, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his head on his knees.

“No, I don’t trust you to actually go home instead of just going to another bar cause you’re crying about some human girlfriend of yours,” Prussia responded quickly. “I know you Den, and right now you’re acting totally unawesome.”

Denmark opened his mouth to say something but then thought against it, snapping his it shut with a small click of his teeth. He could hear his friend swearing in his Native Tongue as he rummaged around his pockets for his phone and he could hear the ringing from the small device as he called one of the people who hated him with a fiery passion due to all of the awful things that he had done in the past.

Everything was silent for a moment before Prussia spoke up again, “Hey Finland. I know it’s kind of late, but Den is super drunk and talking about some chick that died so if you could come pick him up or have someone else come pick him up that would be great.”

Denmark leaned forward, feeling bile rise in the back of his throat as he thought about the lecture that he would receive about being irresponsible not only for drinking enough to get himself this wasted and for falling in love with a human. He had just enough time to remove his legs from in front of him before he was spilling the alcoholic contents of his stomach all over the pavement. 

A loud groan came from America as he stepped out of the bar, but he still called out to his friend. “Hey man, you okay? I don’t think I’ve heard someone barf that hard since…” he paused, trailing off to pick his words carefully, “my friend was pregnant.”

“‘M fine,” he answered, wiping his mouth with his already blood and tear-stained sleeve. 

“I called Finland to come pick him up,” Prussia sighed, walking over to the taller man and rubbing his back comfortingly as he heaved a couple of times. “But I don’t know how soon he’ll come. You can head back to the hotel that you’re staying at if you want to.”

“I know, don’t tell me what to do,” America frowned, his drunkness now finally showing through. “You sound like England.”

“You two are like children,” Prussia groaned, remembering back to the time that Germany had been several city-states instead of the country and he had had to take care of all those kids. The two blonds just frowned, the younger of the two beginning to shout at the albino.  “America! You are literally so drunk, now sit down,” Prussia insisted, sitting the blond down a few feet away from where Matthias had vomited.

“I’m sitting down because I want to, not because you told me to,” America slurred, collapsing down onto the curb.

“Mhm, I sure you are,” Prussia responded, huffing a bit as he felt the last of his buzz fade away. The group stayed quiet until one of the other Nordic nations arrived, minus a good five minutes when Alfred decided that it was an amazing idea to start screaming Bohemian Rhapsody. 

Norway pulled over across the empty street, then got out and walked over to them with a sigh. “Do I need to take him back to the hotel as well?” he asked, pointing to the younger blond.

“No, I can call Arthur and have him come pick Alfred up, you just need to take Matthias,” Prussia answered quickly. “He barfed, just so you know.”

“Great,” Lukas groaned, rolling his eyes as he walked over to the taller Nordic nation. “C’mon you dumbass oaf,” he grunted, moving to the other man and motioning for him to get up. 

“What did you do to your arms?” he asked, paling a bit when he saw the blood.

“Nothing,” he slurred, folding said arms over his chest grumpily. 

“Oh sure,” Lukas groaned, hauling the other man back to the car with a roll of his eyes. Denmark quickly fell quiet as he began to stew back in the awful feelings that had taken over him. Every so often once they had begun to drive the tall blond glanced over at the other male, his mind drifting to the thoughts of how much his ex-lover must hate him. He leaned his elbow on the passenger door, then let his head fall onto the cool window. 

“Why did you drink that much, Matthias?” Lukas sighed, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. 

The country didn’t say anything, just glanced over at the other blond before returning to stare out the window. “Denmark,” Norway said, trying to get the other countries attention. Instead of answering, he just grunted, his eye looking over to his ex-lover. 

“You haven’t had this much to drink since we were together. Why are you doing it now?” he asked, glancing over at the other man with a sharp frown on his face.

“You don’t even know me anymore, Norge,” Denmark responded, his voice a low growl in his chest. “You don’t know the last time I got myself this drunk. You haven’t cared about me since before the twins were born.”

Norway clenched his jaw tightly, gripping the steering wheel tightly. The taller blond turned to him, his face angry and upset. He opened his mouth to say something, but soon growled and closed it, looking away. They rode the last of the way to the hotel in complete, pregnant silence. When they reached the hotel, Denmark frowned, seeing the other Nordic nations waiting for them. He staggered out of the car, walking past them and into the hotel. Norway followed after him silently, though he stopped and talked to the other nations.

Denmark ignored them, walking to his room. He kept his hand on the wall to make sure that he wouldn’t fall over. Once he had reached his room, he shoved his card into the slot and stumbled into the room, just barely remembering to take the card out. He fell onto his bed, letting his drunken brain finally lull him into an awful, nightmare fueled sleep.


End file.
